Supernatural Characters x OCs: Lemons
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Pretty much the title explains it all. There's not many in the folder right now but if I get requests or my friend asks for more characters from Supernatural that are lemons. I'll add them.


Yuki hummed softly and looked through her clothes for an outfit to wear to the club. She threw some outfits on the bed and puffs out her cheeks in thought. She looked up at a knock and said, "Come in."

Akira held onto some outfits and raised an eyebrow at all the clothes around the room. "It looks like the closet threw up in here. Are you really having a hard time choosing an outfit to go out in?" Yuki nodded sadly and Akira rolled her eyes before holding out her stack. "Here. A distraction. Help me pick out an outfit."

Yuki grinned and quickly started searching through Akira's clothes to help her. Yuki hummed softly in thought and asked, "Going to try to impress Sam tonight?"

Akira turned a cherry red color and Yuki grinned widely at her sister knowing the answer already. She quickly tossed a skirt and low-cut shirt at Akira and went back to searching through her closet. Akira rolled her eyes and changed into the clothes begrudgingly. "If you're planning on teasing feather's then go with that one dress in the back of the closet." Yuki blinked at her a few times and pushed the clothes out of the way to see better. She grinned widely and quickly changed into the form fitting dress. She nodded firmly once she looked in the mirror and slipped her shoes on.

Akira quickly followed after her sister and climbed into the back of the impala with Lucifer. He and Dean whistled and Dean nudged Sam's arm grinned widely. Same gave his brother an exasperated look, but Dean snickered when the fiery red blush on Sam's face canceled it out.

~~~At the Club~~~

Yuki looked around curiously and tried to look up to the front to see how much longer they had to wait. She huffed softly and felt Lucifer wrap an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his side and stepped up to the bouncer letting people inside. Lucifer handed over their IDs and Yuki batted her lashes, smiling sweetly. The bouncer looked between the IDs and Yuki and Lucifer before letting them through the doorway.

Yuki grinned widely and slipped free from Lucifer's hold before slipping into the dancing crowd in front of the stage. She moved along to the beat of the music and smirked up at Lucifer. She swayed her hips a little more when she saw his eyes trail down to her hips. 'I'll get you out here one way or another.' Yuki thought. She continued to dance along to the beat and felt Lucifer's eyes on her the whole time. Yuki smirked wider and slowly pulled the skirt higher, showing more of her legs. She hummed in delight when she saw him twitch and start walking toward her. She felt his hands wrap around her hips and pull her closer to him. He nipped her ear and nipped his way down her neck. "You're bound and determined to get me out dancing with you, Bunny."

Yuki smirked wider and lightly ground her hips against his as she danced. "And is that a bad thing. We bugged Dean and Sam both so that we could go to the club."

Lucifer grunted softly and pulled her closer. "True we did but I'm starting to think you have another reason instead of just dancing, Bunny." He slid his hands down to her behind and squeezed causing her to jump slightly, moaning softly at the small amount of friction. Lucifer smirked as an idea formed to get back at Yuki.

He pulled her over to a table for a break and ordered some drinks for them. Yuki raised an eyebrow as she caught his smirk growing before turning pink when she felt his hand on her thigh, edging up higher. He nudged the skirt up and slowly moved his fingers against the spot between her legs through her panties.

Yuki's breath hitched and dug her nails into the seat, lightly biting her lip to keep quiet. Lucifer smirked wider and pressed harder before pulling his hand away, earning a whine from Yuki. He took his glass from the waitress and caught Yuki rubbing her legs together. He lightly kissed her temple and pulled her legs apart.

She shot him a look and sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers start to move faster and harder against her. She flushed pink and moved her hips some to create more friction. She silently thanked the club owner for requiring the table to have covers. She tilted her head back slightly and blinked a few times to clear the fog that formed. She looked to her left to complain why he stopped and bit her lip when she didn't see him there.

Yuki looked around the club and found Sam and Akira dancing close together on the dance floor and Dean making out with one of the waitresses. She pouted and stood up slightly to get a better look, missing Lucifer's hands sneaking out from under the table. He smirked and easily pulled Yuki's panties off before seeing her sit back down with a huff.

"He better not ha-ahhh~." Yuki muttered before ending in a moan. She spread her legs wider and breathed heavily. Lucifer pulled her hips forward so she's sitting at the edge of the seat and smirked as Yuki bit back a moan. He slowly licked up, humming as she dug her nails into the seat and draped her leg over his shoulder. She bit her lip and breathed heavily as he continued to slowly lick up. "Luci~ Let's…ahhh~…go somewhere more…ahhh~…private than this." Yuki panted out.

She bit back a whine when he pulled away and quickly pulled her dress back down as he sat back down next to her before seeing the club scene change to their room in the bunker. Lucifer laid her down on her back and crawled over her, kissing up her neck. He slipped his hand behind her back and pulled the zipper down and unhooked her bra.

Yuki hummed softly and helped him remove her dress and bra before feeling her wrist being tied together. Lucifer smirked as she blinked up at him and nipped her ear. "What comes around goes around Bunny. You tease me. Now it's my turn to tease you."

Yuki shuddered in excitement and Lucifer slowly kissed along her neck and sucked on the soft spot. She moaned softly and tiled her head back. He smirked and started working on a dark mark over the spot, pulling back once he thought it was dark enough. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and dragged his fingers down the middle of her spine causing her to arch her back before kissing down to her chest. Yuki panted softly and tried to bring her legs together to create some friction between her legs.

Lucifer nipped her lip and pulled her legs back apart. "Ah ah. I don't think so, Bunny."

Yuki whined softly and flushed pink as she watched him leave a slow trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. She squirmed and tugged at her hands. He smirked at her and settled between her legs before slowly licking up. She shuddered, moaning, and archer her back. He held her hips down and she moaned louder when she felt his tongue slide in. He rubbed against her g-spot and Yuki gripped the headboard tightly feeling the knot tightening faster. "Luci~ I'm so close."

Lucifer shifted his hand down and rubbed against her. Yuki arched up and moaned loudly as the knot finally snapped. He pulled back and licked his lips clean before hovering over her. She panted heavily and whine softly up at him. He kissed along her jaw and mumbled, "What do you want Bunny."

Yuki shifted and mumbled softly. He smirked and lightly nipped the mark. "Speak up Bunny. I can't hear you."

"Just shut up and let's get to the main fun, please. I can't stand this anymore." Yuki forced out. He smirked and untied her hands before she quickly flipped them over. She tugged off his belt and tossed it with the rest of the clothes and he shrugged off his pants and boxers. She pressed her lips to his in a rough kiss and groaned softly as he rubbed against her. He flipped them over and pressed his hips to her before sliding in and moving against her.

Yuki arched and moaned loudly, quickly moving her hips to match his speed. Lucifer buried his face into her neck and shifted before groaning as Yuki dragged her nails up his back. She moaned his name loudly. "THERE! HIT THERE AGAIN!" She yelled, panting heavily. He pulled her legs around his waist and held her hips down before hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Yuki locked her ankles together and dug her nails into his shoulders moaning his name repeatedly. He started moving faster and groaned into her neck.

Yuki stiffened her back and shuddered as she felt the knot snap before they collapsed beside each other. Lucifer laid on his back and panted heavily. Yuki slowly relaxed and flushed pink when she felt his hand slide up her thigh again. "Again?"

He smirked and nipped her ear, mumbling, "What don't want to play all night as the others are away?"

She smirked widely and straddled his wait. "Then let's make this night last Luci~."


End file.
